Marketplace
Overview As the days became weeks and months became years, the survivors of Nastya's Holdout still lacked team skills. The majority of the civilians would hoard resources, making it harder for the right people to get the right supplies. As a new year dawned, Nastya would make a crucial decision to help her fellow survivors. It is at this time, 2018, Nastya founded the first outpost market. Due to the nature of Nastya's Holdout being built on former school grounds, the market was born through the building of the school's offices. The rooms were perfect as stores to place stalls and store items. Principal's office, teacher's lounges and the filing rooms became grounds for making profit and exchanging vital goods for hard earned cash. Things To Do Here you can... * Buy food, medication, equipment and more, sold by various merchants, looters and others. * Sell things by posting your item and setting a price ( You can only sell 22 items at once ). * Privately Trade with friends or other survivors on private trading. * Employ other players to perform services. To buy, either press the arrows to choose a category or type in the search bar to search for the particular item you want. To sell, press selling and drag & drop your item from the inventory to the selling box. Then a popup will come up where you can set the price and the item amount to sell. (Only for Credits) But before you put your items on the market, be sure to look at the current average price, or else you might end up selling your stuff for a too low or high price than its current market value. Services There are three services you can hire other players of certain classes to do for you: * A Doctor can administer healing items for you. Administered items heal you more. * An Engineer can repair armour for you. Broken armour is useless. * A Chef can cook certain foods for you. Cooked food is more nourishing. Not all foods can be cooked (see here) To solicit a service, search for the service you want in the market place. You will find a page of players with varying levels and prices. Decide how well you need the service done and how much you are willing to pay, and then drag the item you need serviced onto the icon right of the players name. For example, if you needed plasters administered, you would drag it from your inventory onto the red cross icon. You will be asked to confirm and if you do, the money will be taken off you and the service performed. Remember, you must own the item you want to use the service on. It also needs to be in your inventory, so equipped armour cannot be repaired. If you are a doctor, engineer or chef class you can offer your service from the sell page. Private Trades In order to trade privately, go to the profile of the person you want to trade with and click the trade button. You will be directed to the private trading section, where you will see the Incoming and Outgoing Offers of yourself and your trade partner. Simply drag & drop the item to the Outgoing Offers and set a price for it and when this is done the partner will receve a message that he/she has a private offer so you dont have to worry about them not finding out about the private offer. Note: Private Trades should only be used if you already talked with the other person about this trade, otherwise they may reject it without reason. If you want to give an item to another player, just set the price at $0. The recipient can then buy the item for free. Category:Locations